For SwanQueen Week -Day 5 is Up!
by msj12991
Summary: This is where I will posting all of my one-shots for SwanQueen week. Day 5 - Soulmate AU is up and ready! Mwah!
1. Meet Cute AU

**SQ Week – Day 1 – Meet Cute AU**

Seventeen year old Emma Swan threw her hair in a loose ponytail and grabbed her backpack as she unlocked her bedroom window. She was supposed to be grounded due to her "inappropriate behavior" with Chris at school; honestly, Chris just didn't know the meaning of "no" so she had to do something about it. But it had been a week since her foster father, Sam, had grounded her and she was getting restless. The first few days weren't that bad; her foster sister Alex had kept her company, but now she was off with her friends.

Emma quickly sent out a text to her friend Ruby telling her to pick her up around the corner. Her foster father did take her phone and locked it away in his desk in his study, but Emma learned long ago how to pick locks, so it was kind of useless. She didn't waste a second more before clambering out the window and onto to the side of the small two story home. Emma carefully edged her way to the tree closest to the house and swiftly jumped onto the limb. Smiling victoriously, she hopped down from the tree and made a dash for the end of the street. She did not need to get caught by Sam.

As soon as she reached the stop sign, Ruby pulled up in her red cutlass and glared at her. "Thanks for the vague text. I was busy with Graham."

"Yeah well you can get busy some other time. I needed to get out of that place before I went stir-crazy." Emma replied as she tossed her book bag on the car floor and sat in the passenger seat with a huff. "Thanks for picking me up though, Rubes."

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes as she drove off. "Yeah yeah. You owe me one."

Emma smirked as she turned on the radio and started to tap her foot to the song. "So where are we going?"

Ruby scoffed and shook her head. "Seriously? You ask me to pick you up and you don't even know where in the hell you're wanting to go?" Ruby asked incredulously as she glared at her best friend.

Emma sighed as she looked out the window. She didn't exact think about where to go. Emma's nose scrunched up in thought. " We could always go to Barnes and Noble."

Ruby laughed. "You need more books already? Didn't you get like three last time we came, like two weeks ago?"

Emma nodded in response. "Yeah, but I finished them. Well... I finished two of them. Alex took the other one before I could get started on it. Plus, I've been craving a coffee."

"You and your damned Starbucks obsession." Ruby said as she made a sharp left turn. "You're lucky I love you so much." Ruby turned her head in time to see Emma smirk and it made her shake her head.

Emma flipped precariously through the pages of a new book as Ruby went to order their coffees. Lost in the book, Emma began walking towards one of the tables so she could sit down to read a bit of it. She liked reading at least a few chapters of a book before making the final decision to purchase it.

Not paying an ounce of attention to anything other than the book she was reading, Emma bumped into someone. "Oh shit, sorry. My bad, I wasn't watching." Emma looked up from the book and noticed that whoever she ran into was carrying a bunch of books and they had fell to the floor. Emma smiled apologetically though the woman couldn't see her. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay. It happens a lot, unfortunately." The woman replied as she picked up the books one by one.

Emma knelt down and picked up the books that were at her feet. When she looked up, her breath caught in her throat. She had seen plenty of beautiful women in her life before, but never had she seen one like _her_. This woman had dark, perfectly styled hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and beautiful skin. And the scar that was just above her lip was oddly endearing. Emma shook herself from her thoughts and handed the woman the books. "Um.. Here. Sorry again about that."

The woman gave her a small smile. "It's quite alright. Thank you for helping me with them."

_"God, even her voice is sexy." _Emma thought to herself. "So like... do you come here often?" "_Wow, really Em? Lame as hell." _Emma could practically her Ruby in her head.

The woman laughed lightly as she repositioned the books in her arms. "I do actually. I work here."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? I've never seen you here before. And I come here a lot. Like... a lot, a lot." Emma added with a laugh.

The woman laughed and titled her head to the side. "Yes, well I just started here a few days ago. And even in these few days, I've had plenty of people just bump into me like I'm not even here." She said with a sad laugh.

Emma frowned. "That's awful. Do they even bother to help you?"

"Um.. No. Apparently it's my fault that they bump into me. But, I've got to do what I've got to do."

Emma shook her head. "So what in the world made you want to work here?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Other than the fact that I'm trying to pay off my tuition for college, I just really love books."

Emma nodded her head in response as a question emerged. "You're in college?"

"I am. I'm majoring in Business Management." The woman answered, unsure as to why she was answering such questions from a complete stranger. Though if she was honest with herself, she felt rather at ease with this young woman.

"That's pretty interesting. So you're interested in that kind of thing then?" Emma asked curiously.

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Not necessarily, no. But umm.. it's a family business type thing."

"Ah. I see." Emma replied as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Emma turned to see Ruby standing there with their coffees in her hand, though she wasn't looking at Emma, she was eyeing the other woman.

"Got our drinks." Ruby informed her as she continued to stare at the brown-haired woman.

"Okay cool." Emma licked her dry lips then turned back to the woman. "It was great talking to you. Maybe we can talk again some other time?"

The woman nodded in response. "I'd like that. But... I don't think I caught your name."

Emma felt like smacking herself in her head. "Oh yeah, right that. It's Emma. Emma Swan." She said with an outstretched hand.

The other woman smiled warmly and shifted her books that she was still holding in her left arm and stretched her right hand out, firmly grasping onto Emma's. "I'm Regina. Regina Mills."

**A/N: Okay, so that was my One-Shot thingy for SwanQueen Week. I hope that you all liked it!**


	2. Room-Mate AU

SwanQueen Week – Day 2 – Roommate AU

Regina Mills made her way through the crowed halls to her designated dorm room. At first, the thought of going to a university away from home seem fun, refreshing even. But she did not anticipate all of these people in _one_ residence hall. Surely all of these people did not stay on _her_ floor. _"Oh God, please do not let one of these people be my roommate."_ Regina thought to herself as she pushed past a tall red-haired woman going on about a homecoming party in a British accent. Regina frowned to herself; do people really go to these parties on the first night?

Taking in a deep breath, Regina's eyes flitted up and down the hall looking for her dorm room. "Dorm 108, dorm 108." Regina repeated quietly to herself as she ducked under two men throwing balls around. She let out a sigh of relief as she found her dorm room. Regina pulled her keys off from around her neck and unlocked the door. Regina's brow furrowed as she noticed that her roommate was not yet there.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Regina wheeled in her suitcase and carefully sat her backpack at the foot of one of the twin beds. Hearing commotion from down the hall, Regina quickly shut and locked the door to the room. Regina looked around the quaint dorm room and immediately decided that the bed nearest the window would be her bed. Regina wheeled her suitcase to the other side of the room and then went to retrieve her backpack. As soon as she sat her bag down on her bed, the door unlocked and then opened. Regina quickly looked up and saw a blonde girl hurriedly make her way in before closing and locking the door behind her.

"Geez, it's like a mad house out there." The blonde said to herself, not yet realizing that she wasn't alone in the dorm room. When she turned around and noticed someone else standing there, she jumped back, which made her hit the door, and clutched her chest. "Oh My God, I did not know someone was in here. Are you a rapist?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the girl's brash response and was tempted to laugh but contained herself from doing so. "No. I'm your roommate."

The girl's shoulders slouched in relief. "Oh thank God. I totally forgot my pepper spray in my car. That would have been horrible."

This time, Regina let out a light laugh and shook her head. "I'm Regina, by the way."

"Hey, did you already pick beds?" The girl asked as she looked at both beds, not even hearing Regina introduce herself.

Regina took in a deep breath and nodded her head. "I did. I hope that's fine."

"Sure, sure. I just like sleeping by the window, but you're good. No big deal." The girl said as she dropped her two small bags on the other bed. "So what's your story?"

Regina shook her head and sat on her bed. "I already told you my name."

The girl raised an eyebrow as she followed suit and sat cross-legged on her own bed. "No, I'm sure you didn't. I would've remembered that."

"Well, I did, but you asked about the bed situation when I told you." Regina replied calmly.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought. "Huh. How bout that. Okay then... My name is Emma. And I am undecided in my major."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Why are you undecided?"

Emma merely shrugged her shoulders then stood up to unpack her things. "So what is your name again?" She asked, ignoring the question.

Sighing lightly, Regina replied, "My name is Regina Mills. I'm majoring in Law." Regina saw Emma nod her head in response, but she didn't respond back. Regina stood up and unpacked her own bags. This should be quite an interesting semester. If things don't go well between them, she could always see about getting another roommate. Or just move to another dorm.

**Four Years Later**

"So... you're leaving huh?" Regina asked as her head rested on Emma's bare legs. It was the end of Emma's fourth year of college. She had already graduated; received her degree in Psychology. Now, it was moving out time. And neither of them were ready for her to go just yet. Regina nor Emma would've ever thought that when they first met that they would've come as far as they have. They evolved from roommates to friends, from friends to best friends, from best friends to girlfriends. It seemed like their time had gone by too fast. And now it was time for Emma to go.

"Believe me, I don't want to leave. But I don't really have a choice in the matter." Emma replied sadly as she ran her fingers through Regina's short hair.

"Well, I have my Bachelor's degree in Law. I could leave with you and just attend another college somewhere else." Regina suggested but Emma was shaking her head before she could even finish the sentence.

"Absolutely not, Gina. You worked damn hard to get into this school and to stay here. I'm not letting you leave just so you can come with me. Plus, I know that you want to continue on here so you can go to Law school."

Regina sighed and sat up to look Emma in her eyes. "What I _want_, Emma, is to be with you. I can go to school anywhere, I don't have to go here."

Emma shook her head again. "You're not... Regina... You told me that first week we met, after I was done being a complete ass, that you dreamed of coming to this school to pursue a degree in Law and then graduate and go to Law school here. You are not leaving this school just so you can come back with me to live in my ratty apartment and then maybe look into going to another school." Emma smirked before she continued, "Because let's be honest, if you were to leave and come with me, I'm sure getting back into school would be the _last_ thing on your mind."

Regina gasped and playfully smacked Emma's arm. "I'll have you know that it's typically _you_ who initiates anything, Emma." Regina said with a laugh

Emma laughed along with Regina before turning serious again. "I want you to finish school here first, Gina. And I know, deep down, that's what you want to do too."

Regina pursed her lips in thought and looked deep into Emma's eyes. "But what about you? What are you going to do?"

Emma contemplated this for a moment before smiling softly. "Well... I'm going to rent out my bed... but only for someone really special. So I'll probably be looking for a roommate for awhile."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how long do you plan to be waiting?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know. How long is Law school?"

"You plan on waiting for me?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

Placing a light kiss on Regina's lips, Emma smiled and replied, "I'll always wait for you. That is as long as you promise to be my permanent roommate."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma once more. "I'd love nothing more."

**A/n: Okay so this was day two for SQ week. Hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>


	3. Arranged Marriage AU

**SwanQueen Week – Day 3 – Arranged Marriage AU**

It was a chilly, Mid-November afternoon in the Enchanted Forest. The sun dimly light the room that held only one inhabitant. Eighteen year old Emma Swan stood in front of a full-length mirror and stared intently at her reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Her long, blonde hair was pinned up in a intricate braid that she was sure even she couldn't master. Her make-up was lightly applied, as per her requests. She was being stripped of pretty much all of her normality, and she wanted to keep some part of herself. The main thing Emma couldn't stop from staring at was the long white halter dress that she wore. It wasn't that the dress wasn't absolutely beautiful, it just didn't look right on her.  
>Emma let out a breath and shook her head at her reflection. "This is freaking crazy." Emma muttered under her breath, although no one else could hear her. She knew that her mother, the Queen of the White Kingdom, was down the hall somewhere making sure that everything was just perfect. Where her father was at that moment, she wasn't sure, and she honestly didn't care. She just knew that she did not wish to be in this predicament. But no matter how many times Emma told her parents she didn't want to get married, they blatantly disregarded her and put it off as pre-wedding jitters. They just didn't seem to understand the fact that she didn't want to get married, especially to someone she didn't even know.<p>

Emma groaned and picked at the strands of hair that had fallen out of her braid. "Why do they have to do this?"

On the other side of the White castle, another waited in a dark room. Regina Mills glared at her own reflection in the mirror. "This is utterly ridiculous." She sneered as she looked herself over once more. The dress was just too much; it was much too tight around her chest, and it hung loosely on her shoulders.

"I told you that you should have come to the fitting last evening."

Regina turned to see her mother enter the dimly lit room. "I wouldn't be in this idiotic situation if you and father hadn't wanted to give me up so quickly to a complete stranger."

Cora Mills shook her head at her daughter before stepping towards her to readjust the straps on her dress. "Regina, I know that you think we're doing this as some sort of punishment, but we're not. An alliance between the kingdoms could not come at a better time. And the White family really are nice people."

"Then why have I never met them, mother? You've never even spoke of them until just recently." Regina retorted as she pulled at the front of the dress.

Cora slapped her daughters hands away from it. "Stop messing with the dress, dear. It's fine. You're just nervous."

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes. "I am not nervous, mother. I simply do not wish to do this. And you did not answer my question." Regina said as she stared at her mothers reflection in the mirror.

Cora met Regina's eyes in the mirror for a moment before going back to the dress. "Regina dear, you may be upset about this now, but I'm sure that you'll thank me for this later."

"Ha. I'm sure that I won't." Regina shook her head as she ran her fingers through her long hair. Half of it was pulled back into a ponytail and the other half hung on curls on her shoulders. She could admit that she felt rather beautiful at the moment, but she didn't like the fact as to why she was so dressed up. To get married, and to another woman at that. Her lips curled up in a snarl as she remembered that tiny detail. "And since when was okay with you and father to have your only daughter married off to another woman?"

Cora sighed heavily as she turned Regina around to face her. "Your father and I never said anything bad about you being with a woman. If that's who you fall in love with, that's perfectly fine."

"But I am not in love with her, mother! I don't even know her!" Regina exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Darling, I know. But maybe... Maybe you can grow to love her. I didn't necessarily love you father at first when I agreed to marry him." Cora admitted.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Then why did you?"

Cora took in a deep breath before answering. "Because it was what needed to be done. But I did grow to love him. And I still do love him." Cora smiled at the ground as she thought of her dear husband. "It finds you when you least expect it, Regina."

Regina breathed in and out a few times before turning back around to the mirror. "I can't believe I'm really doing this."

Cora lightly patted her back. "It's for the greater good of the Kingdoms, dear."

As with all newly wed couples, Regina & Emma were sent off to a cabin in the woods for their "Honeymoon." Neither said a word to the other, just looked out their corresponding sides of the carriage that was taking them to the cabin. Just thirty minutes ago, they had said their prewritten vows to the each other and sealed it with a chaste kiss. Gone were the dresses and hairdos, both dressed in their own casual attire; Emma wore tight pants and a plain white tee shirt with a black leather jacket while Regina wore black pants, a red v neck top and a black jacket.

The carriage came to a stop and both women looked up curiously. "We are here your majesties." The driver, Horace, informed them.

Without waiting for him to open her door, Emma quickly jumped out before heading to the other side of the carriage. She held a hand up to Horace and told him that she would do it. Emma took in a deep breath as she opened up the carriage door. "Milady." Emma murmured as she held her hand out for Regina.

Regina couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the girl. "I appreciate the gesture, dear, but I can get out on my own."

Emma dropped her hand and made her way towards the cabin. "As you wish." She nodded to Horace as to say goodbye then pulled a tiny key out of her pocket. For the umpteenth time that day, Emma wondered why her parents had done this to her. She still couldn't come up with a logical reason. They said it was to "Unite the Kingdoms", but she didn't buy into it. There were plenty of other ways to unify the kingdoms, this one just appeared the easiest to them.

Hearing an huff from behind her, Emma turned and saw Regina patting herself off and ushering Horace away. Emma shook her head as she smirked. She did offer to help Regina out of the carriage. Emma didn't even realize that Regina was right behind her until she spoke up.

"Are you going to open the door, or are we just supposed to stand here and freeze to death?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. Though she was wearing a jacket, the cool air was whipping right through it.

Emma rolled her eyes and unlocked the front door before stepping to the side to let Regina in first. "After you, milady." Emma plastered on a fake smile as she half bowed to Regina.

"Is that really how you're going to continue to address me, or are you doing it to annoy me?" Regina questioned as she stepped inside the cabin and looked around. It was lightly furnished; a couch sat in the middle of the main room, directly in front of the unlit fireplace. There were a few paintings hung up on the walls, but in the dark she couldn't quite make out what they were. Regina jumped when she felt Emma come behind her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emma teased as she slipped past Regina.

Regina sneered as she stared at the blonde. "You really are annoying, I hope you know this."

Emma laughed as she looked around the cabin, in search of the bedroom. "So I've been told by more than one person. But I believe that this is the third time you've told me this today."

"Oh really? When were the first two times?" Regina questioned as she followed Emma.

Emma smiled as she finally came across the room and immediately went to the large closet to deposit her shoes there. Her feet were killing her from wearing heels practically all day. "Well, the first time was when we were having out 'dance' and I stepped on your toes."

"I do believe I called you an idiot, not annoying." Regina corrected her.

"Right well, same thing." Emma replied as she stepped out of her shoes and let out a sigh of relief. "So much better." She whispered to herself before turning back towards Regina, who had just entered the bedroom and was inspecting it, much as Emma had expected her to. "And the second time was when I kept asking you if you wanted a drink."

Regina rolled her eyes at the memory. "Because you were being rather annoying. I'm sure you asked me at least twenty times before you eventually gave up and sulked away."

Emma glared at her. "I was trying to come up with some sort of excuse to leave my parents. I could tell that you were getting rather annoyed with my mothers cheerfulness."

"Yes well, it's over and done now." Regina noted as she eyed the bed. "So... who's sleeping where?" She glanced over at Emma who had just now seemed to notice that there was only one bed. Regina smirked at Emma's sudden despair as the blonde quickly rushed out of the bedroom in search of another one. Once she heard Emma groan loudly, Regina laughed lightly and sat at the edge of the queen sized bed.

Emma re-entered the bedroom and glared at the bed. _"I can't believe this. It's bad enough they made us get married and now they expect us to share the same bed just because we're married!"_ Emma thought angrily to herself. She let out a deep breath and rubbed her temple. "Okay... I'll sleep on the far right side of the bed and you can have the middle, the left, whatever." Emma decided as she went towards the right side of the bed.

"Wait, what? You want us to sleep in this bed? Together?" Regina asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that seems to be the best choice. I don't really fancy sleeping on the couch and I'm sure that you don't like that idea too much either." When Regina didn't reply, Emma nodded her head. "That's what I thought. So we have to make do, and sleep here together."

"What if I object? I do not wish to sleep with you. Hell, I didn't even wish to marry you!"

Emma hit the wall angrily. "And you think that I wanted to be in this any more than you did?! I'm only eighteen! I had no desire at all to get married! And I'm sorry that there's only one damned bed in this place! But we have to do what we have to do!" Regina shot up from the bed and hurried out to the living room. "What in the hell are you doing, Regina?"

"I am not sleeping in that bed with you!"

Emma groaned and fell on the bed. She was not going to argue with the woman. If she wanted to sleep out there on the uncomfortable looking couch, then she could go right on ahead. Emma laid back against the warm pillow and closed her eyes. Within minutes, the exhaustion took over and she fell into a deep sleep.

Emma awoke nearly three hours later when she felt a heat pressed against her. Emma breathed in deeply before she opened up her left eye to find the source of the heat. When she turned to look behind her, she was shocked to see that Regina was in bed directly behind her. Emma was sure that Regina probably crept back in when she decided that the couch would not do and decided to sleep in the bed instead. But she was fairly sure that the brunette did not mean to sleep so closely to her.

Swallowing thickly, Emma carefully turned over in the bed and ran her fingers through Regina's long hair. Truthfully, Emma had been enamoured with Regina since she had seen her earlier that day. She had never felt something so quickly for someone before. No even with the young boy she had played with back at home during the summer.

At first, Emma did not want to get married. But once she saw Regina and felt her heart quicken at just the sight of her, she felt that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
>Emma smiled sadly as she looked at Regina's sleeping form. "I know I can't make you love me. And that's okay. But maybe one day... maybe we can both grow to love one another the way that couples are supposed to. Just... don't push me away. I'll try if you're willing to try." Emma shook her head, feeling rather silly to be talking to the girl while she was asleep. "I feel like an idiot, laying here and talking to you like this. But... I just want you to hear me... even if it is unconsciously. I can't make you feel something you don't, but I do feel some sort of thing here. I know it sounds crazy because we literally just met but... I do. I promise you, Regina, that I'll never lie to you. I'll never lie to you. And I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."<p>

Emma placed a soft kiss to Regina's head and wrapped her arms around Regina before closing her eyes. She knew that it was foolish to think that Regina could ever love her, but she hoped that one day she would.

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think! Hopefully you all enjoyed this one! 3**


	4. Canon Divergence AU

**SwanQueen Week – Day 4 – Canon Divergence AU**

**A/N: I hope that I did this one right. I was rather confused with the whole thing. But hopefully I got the prompt right and hopefully you all enjoy this one. Thank you all for reading =)**

**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

"You did this." Regina sneered as she glared at Mary Margaret with her dead mother in her arms. She could feel the blood boiling in her veins and she wanted nothing more than to rip the woman's throat out with her bare teeth.

Mary Margaret stood there with her mouth agape, unsure of what to do or say. David spoke up for her. "Regina, it was an accident-"

"I don't want to hear anything from _you_ Charming! Once again you both have managed to ruin my life!" Regina yelled as she looked back at Rumple. "And you can go straight to hell."

Rumple just smirked and looked back at Mary Margaret. "Oh, and I should have warned you dearie. That candle you used... It was cursed with dark magic."

Mary Margaret immediately turned her attention to the Dark One, along with Regina & David. "Wh- What do you mean?" She asked timidly.

"What I mean is that when you take a life, while you may save one, it also takes the life of another. Someone that you care about." Rumple smirked devilishly, seemingly proud of himself. Mary Margaret gasped and looked to David. "Oh no, it is not him." Mary Margaret looked back at Rumple. "It will be someone else. Someone that you just got back."

Regina caught on to what he was saying before Mary Margaret did. "No." Regina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

But Mary Margaret heard her and looked down at her. "No what? Who does he mean?"

Just then, Neal came running through the back door of the pawn shop. "Guys, someone help. It's Em! She just... She fell out, I don't know what the hell happened! I can't get her to wake up!"

Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide as she turned to Rumple. "What did you make me do?!" She screamed at him, ready to lunge for him but David held her back.

Rumple scoffed. "What did _I_ make you do? Sorry dearie, but what you did, you did all on your own."

"Can we please stop arguing and come help me with Emma, please?!" Neal shrieked, his arms flailing all over the place.

Regina couldn't move. Even as the Charmings moved from in front of her to rush out the back door, she couldn't move an inch. Her heart felt like it stopped beating in her chest, her breath stolen from her. _"No."_ She thought to herself. _"Emma cannot be dead, too. This cannot be happening. He's lying. He's lying. Rumple's lying. He has to be."_

But as Regina looked back at the man, she could see that he held no remorse for what happened. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Why, Regina, would you think that I had something to do with this?" Rumple asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Regina looked back down at her mother and moved the hair from her face. This was not happening. It wouldn't be. She can't lose her mother and Emma too. It wouldn't be fair. It didn't make sense. Why would the candle make Emma die along with Cora? "How... How can the candle... How did..." Regina tried, but she found it difficult to form the words she was attempting to say.

"Why did the candle take Cora's life as well as Emma's?" Rumple asked knowingly, his smirk widening at the visible flinch Regina gave. "Because dearie, it was cursed that way. If a person uses that candle, it takes a life for a life, while also saving one. That one being me of course. But... think of it as an eye for an eye type thing. Snow used that candle to take away your mother, so it's only fitting, since her mother is already gone, to take her daughter away from her." Rumple explained nonchalantly as if speaking of the weather.

Regina shook her head furiously. "No. No, Emma is not dead!"

"Why are you so devastated over it, Regina? No longer do you have to fight with Miss Swan over Henry. He will now be yours, and only yours. And he'll see that this was not your fault. He see the one at fault to be his grandmother, the woman who was supposed to be so good and pure. You should be happy." Rumple declared as he grabbed his cane. "Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about your mother."

"Get out." Regina seethed.

Rumple held his hand up to his ear. "Sorry, what did you say? I do believe you asked me to get out of _my_ own shop."

"Just leave me alone!" Regina screamed at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Only once Rumple was gone did Regina truly let it all out. She was hurt; hurt and angry and ready to kill anyone who came within ten feet of her. She had her mother back for a split second before she was gone again. And now Emma-

Regina shook her head, not allowing herself to complete that thought. She couldn't bare it. _"Maybe," _Regina thought to herself, _"Maybe Emma isn't dead. She is the savior of course, maybe there's a way around it."_ She could only hope.

It turned out there was no use in hoping. A mere week after the 'incident', Regina stood in the pouring rain along with all the townsfolk at Emma's funeral. Regina was hidden from view, standing behind a group of trees and watched from afar. She did not want to see anyone, and she didn't want anyone to see her in her emotional state. To say that Regina was upset was an understatement. She was completely devastated. She had held onto that shred of hope that there was something between her & Emma. When Emma had helped her to kick-start her magic with Jefferson's hat, she knew that she felt that electric current run through her veins like wild flames.

And then when Emma and Mary Margaret had gotten pulled into the portal along with the wraith, she had lost her all at once, unable to try to figure anything out. So Regina tried as hard as she could to try to figure out if they were okay, and how to bring them back home safely. And then Henry had been informed by Aurora that Cora was still very much alive, which led Rumple to convince her to curse the well so that neither Cora and Hook or Mary Margaret and Emma could come through. Truthfully, she didn't want to. She had faith that Emma could bring herself and Mary Margaret back. That's just who she was. But Rumple made Regina doubt Emma. He made her scared of her mother and helped with the curse.

When Henry came and pleaded with her to stop it, at first she wasn't sure how she could do it. Then she knew how. She'd have to absorb the curse herself. She was sure that if she did, she wouldn't be able to survive it. But she did survive it, and so did Emma and Mary Margaret. At that moment when Emma came out of the well, Regina knew there was something there. They both had lived when one of them shouldn't have. And Rumple's words had flooded her mind, _"True love can transcend realms and break any curse."_

Even after Emma and the Charmings had falsely accused her of murdering Archie and Regina learned that Emma had magic, Regina still didn't give up that small hope that maybe, just maybe, Emma was her true love.

Then Cora came and everything was in shambles. Regina knew that she should have known better than to fall back under her mother's spell, but she just needed someone, anyone at that moment, and her mother was there.

Regina choked back her tears as the realization sat in. Now her mother wasn't there. She was gone. And so was Emma.

Henry was devastated when he had heard the news, even more so when he found out it was his grandmother who unknowingly had a hand in it. He was mostly upset with Rumple, as was everyone else in town. Henry had been staying with Neal ever since, as per Regina's request. She needed some time to herself, and she knew having Henry around wouldn't be good for either of them. But she still made it a habit to check up on him and bring him and Neal some lunch every once in a while.

Regina wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her son walk up to the hole in the ground with Emma's grave in it and used the shovel to throw dirt inside. The wind blew softly against her side, which caused Regina to shiver and pull her coat tighter around herself. As her hand slid over her coat pocket, she was startled to feel something inside of it. Her brow furrowed as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the object. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at it; It was Emma's necklace.

Regina quickly looked around to see if anyone was close enough to maybe have slipped it in her pocket, but there was no one in sight. That was when she saw it; a sliver of blonde hair. But just as soon as she had seen it, it was gone. Regina's shoulders dropped and she held the necklace to her chest. She would always have a piece of Emma Swan with her, and she would never forget her.

**A/N: Yeah so, that was a bit sadder than the other three that I did. Sorry for that. (Not really)**

**But I hope that you all enjoyed this one too! And again, I hope I did the prompt thing justice. **


	5. Soulmate AU

**SwanQueen Week – Day 5 – Soulmate AU**

**A/N: So, this is my next little one shot thing for SQW. I hope that you all enjoy it! 3**

_A soulmate is someone you have a very deep connection with. It is not always easily explained. It is the meeting of the mind, heart, body, and soul on the highest of levels. Communication is at its easiest, as they understand you perfectly, and accept you completely with no judgments. A soulmate is when you love an imperfect person perfectly._

_You'll know when you find them. When they smile, your heart melts. Their eyes make you fall in love with them over and over again. Their touch stimulates your senses. Their laugh warms your soul. But most of all, when their lips touch yours, it's like a fire igniting inside of you, coursing through your veins straight to your heart. Their kiss electrifies your bones, and awakens your soul. It's almost the exact same feeling when your at each others throats. The fire in their eyes, the venom they spew, their angry, heavy breath against your face. Love is strange, and it's found in the strangest of places, in the places we least expect._

Regina sighed heavily as she sat at the bar inside of Granny's diner. She supposed she should be a little upset, even a little devastated. But if she was perfectly honest with herself, she felt some sense of relief. Letting Robin go away with Marian and Roland wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders, and she was confused as to why she felt that way. If what Tinkerbell told her was true, and Regina believed it was, Robin Hood was destined to be her soulmate. _"Then why do I feel nothing?" _Regina thought to herself as she twirled her drink around in the glass she held in her right hand.

As the doorbell _dinged_ indicating a new patron, Regina let out another sigh, sensing the other woman's presence before she even sat next to her. "I'm not in the mood for another hope speech, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Regina. "Well then, good thing I'm not here for that. I came to check up on you." Emma admitted as she got comfortable on the barstool. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, genuinely concerned for the other woman. She would never admit it, but she was rather enamoured with Regina. She ignited a fire inside of her that was once extinguished by Neal's betrayal. Emma knew deep down that she didn't feel anything for Killian. He was just... there. And deep down, Killian knew that she felt that way about him. They just stayed together because they were too afraid to let go; too afraid of being alone.

Regina huffed and shook her head. "Of course not. I'm miserable. Then again, when am I not miserable?" Regina lied as she silently hoped that Emma would buy it. Truthfully, she felt... okay. But she didn't dare admit that to anyone, least of all Emma Swan.

Emma licked her dry lips and ordered her own glass of whiskey. As she looked towards Regina's half-empty glass, she took the liberty of ordering her another glass as well. Emma looked up at the brunette and studied her facial features. For someone who said they were "miserable," Regina didn't appear to be too upset. But Emma decided against calling her out on it. "Well... You won't always be miserable. One of these days, Regina, good things will start to happen for you."

"And I'm sure you'll be _right there _to mess it all up for me, am I correct?" Regina retorted, unable to help herself.

Emma's brow furrowed. "What? No... God, Regina how many times do I have to apologize to you about the whole Marian thing? I never meant to hurt you."

"And as I told you before, Miss Swan, whether you intended to or not, you did hurt someone. And that someone was me." Now Regina was just taking out her anger on Emma. It wasn't fair to her, but at that moment, Regina decided that she didn't care too much about that.

Emma sighed and took a long drink of her whiskey, nearly finishing it off in one gulp before turning back to Regina. "Look... I know you're pissed about all of that stuff... But let's be real with each other here for a moment, okay?" Emma took in a deep breath and waited for Regina to meet her eyes. When Regina did, she continued. 'You could honestly care less that he's gone right now. Your body language says it all. You feel absolutely nothing at losing your supposed "soulmate.""

Regina's eyes lit up in a fiery rage at the accurate accusation. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me clearly, Regina. I can tell that this is all a facade that you're putting on." Emma sneered, loving the reaction she was getting out of Regina.

Regina stood up angrily and placed a twenty dollar bill on the bar counter. "I believe that we are done here." Regina declared as she marched out of the door. Little did she know, Emma was hot on her heels. Before she could even reach her car, Regina felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. "What in the hell?"

"Admit it, Regina."

Regina's brow furrowed as she attempted to pull out of Emma's grasp. "I don't know what in the hell you are talking about, Miss Swan."

Emma realized how tightly she was holding onto Regina and eased up her grip on her, but Regina made no further attempts to get away from her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Regina. You don't care that he's gone, do you?" Emma asked softly.

Regina swallowed thickly as she looked deep into Emma's eyes. She could feel her heart begin to race at the closeness. Emma's nose was merely inches away from her own and it was doing crazy things to her senses. As much as she wanted to just admit it to Emma, Regina knew that she couldn't. "I can't." Regina admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't what?" Emma questioned as pulse quickened ever so slightly.

Regina took in a deep breath as she licked her suddenly dry lips. She had never felt this type of intensity with Robin before. Never. This was something new, refreshing, and exciting. Did she dare to dip into these tempting waters with Emma? Before she could even think about what she was doing, Regina's face inched closer to Emma's and their lips met in a warm kiss. Without hesitation, the kiss quickly became more passionate. Fingers tangled in hair and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Neither had quite felt anything like this before; the fire, the longing, the passion. It was all very new and invigorating.

After a few minutes, they hesitantly pulled away and rested their foreheads together. It was in that very moment that Regina felt she knew, Robin Hood was _not_ her soulmate. Her soulmate was the one that had been standing right in front of her for the longest time; her soulmate was Emma Swan.


End file.
